


Nights Without Rest

by Sinvolcano



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Barduil - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bottoming, M/M, NSFW, Old Fic, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping, just sex lmao, swears, versatile bard, versatile thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinvolcano/pseuds/Sinvolcano
Summary: Bard join’s Thranduil hunting for orcs, but becomes injured during the fight. Thranduil escorts him back to his tent to bandage his wound.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman & Thranduil, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Nights without rest

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since i’ve written any barduil. This will have at least another chapter, but if you’d like more than that let me know/ leave a kudos

Dale was in ruins, bloodied and torn apart by ogres. The battle was won nonetheless. Bard was simply relieved that his children were unharmed. The fatalities were great and the armies gathered their dead. Everyone seemed to turn to Bard for direction, which he was seldom accustomed to.  
In the evening, he found himself looking over the city from a high tower. It would take years to repair this damage. 

The moon rose once again over Dale, and the streets ran quiet. The children were safely tucked away in their makeshift beds, but Bard could get no rest. He stood outside, watching moths as they flew circles in the moonlight. Contemplating his next steps, he leaned back against the building.  
The trot of hooves interrupted his thoughts, and he gazed up to see a beautiful giant elk, with a even more entrancing Elf on its back. Thranduil took notice of the archer and stopped  
“Where are you headed this time of night?” Bard inquired

Thranduil looked forward “There are orcs still loose, they must be hunted down.”

Bard had not an smidgen of tiredness, making his decision quickly “Good, i shall join you then”

To this Thranduil raised a brow “You have no need, i can handle it on my own”

“And you have no need handling it when you have an army behind you, yet here you are. So here am I” Bard turned the corner and came back swiftly with a horse, he saddled it in one push upwards, and ushered the elven king to lead the way.

They trotted for hours before they came upon any orcs, and when they did it was dozens of them. Thranduil was swift in elegant in each of his movements, precise in each slice. Bard was accurate in his aiming, taking multiple arrows at once and killing multiple enemies. When the Orcs drew too close, he dismounted his horse and drew his sword.  
Bard panted as they finished off the last, and Thranduil returned his sword to it’s sheath. Bard walked back to his horse when a tumbling of rocks drew his attention, leaping forward an orc sliced his midline. Thranduil’s blade met the orc within moments and it fell to the ground.  
Bard placed a hand on his stomach and winced at the pain. A slice cut straight through his shirt leaving a bloody line right under his chest.  
Thranduil looked around once more than haltered his sword.  
“Are you able to ride?”  
Bard nodded, mounting the horse causing a groan of pain.

They trekked back to Dale quite hastily, Thranduil picking up the pace every now and then.  
When they arrived Thranduil outright commanded that they go back to his tent. Bard, now tired from the journey, reluctantly agreed. At least if he cleaned up there then the children wouldn’t see him like this. 

Bard walked slowly into the tent, one hand fixed on his stomach, and he winced as he stretched to move the flap from his path.  
Thranduil ordered in elven to his guards and they returned with water and a cloth. Thranduil pointed for Bard to sit and he did so happily. 

The guards quickly removed Thranduil’s armer and left closing the tent behind them. Thranduil handed Bard the basin and went to pour some wine.

Bard removed his shirt, and it stung as the fabric stuck to his wound. He put the cloth in the water and rung it out slightly, before pressing it to his wound. The water rapidly turned red as he continued cleaning, and though he got the dry blood off, it continued to bleed. Thranduil handed him a glass of wine, and he drank most of it down fast.  
“You’re wound is quite deep” He moved to the other side of the room, fetching bandages and returning. “Stand, Bowman”  
He wrapped the bandages carefully around Bard, tightly enough to help stop the bleeding.  
“Thank you” Bard said, as he began pulling his shirt back on. Thranduil halted him, taking the shirt, and walking to the entrance of the tent. He handed it to a guard speaking in elvish.  
Bard opened his mouth to question but a quick hand raised by Thranduil discouraged him.  
Bard sank back down in his chair and sipped his wine, confused by the elf’s action.  
Thranduil joined him and refilled their glasses often. They found themselves speaking of their children, telling stories of their homes.  
As Bard spoke Thranduil watched. And Bard quickly felt that gaze piercing him.  
Thranduil examined the bowmans body from head to toe. In awe of the man’s bare chest. 

Bard was no better, he stared down the elf physique, trying to feign he wasn’t, taking long sips as he studied his form. His eyes quickly drew to the elfs lips, and the point on his ears. Then down to his neck, which kept his gaze. How it moved as Thranduil spoke, how long and delicate it seemed. How good it must feel to the touch.  
Bard had his face in his glass when he heard a voice “Bard, i believe you’ve had too much” 

“I’m fine” Bard replied, accidentally slamming his cup on the table, quickly grasping at it as if he could stop it now that it was done.  
Thranduil cocked his brow, but said nothing.  
When Bard’s shirt was returned, the cut was sewed so well he couldn’t even tell there had been one, and the blood nearly washed from the fabric. “I wish my stomach could be healed as easily as you had this shirt” Bard chuckled

Once again, as he went to put it on, he was stopped. A hand on his wrist and eyes meeting his. A blush ran across his face, nervousness from the intensity.  
Thranduil did not back down. He slid his hand up the bowman’s arm, stopping to feel the bicep, and up more until he reached his face. Where he gently caressed the cheek. Bard took the hand in his own, instinctively rubbing his thumb into it. This was enough for Thranduil. He grew closer until their lips finally met. Soft and inviting, making Bard’s heart flutter and his chest heave. He opened his mouth craving more, and Thranduil returned it ferociously.  
Bard was not used to the taste that lingered in this elf’s mouth. It was wonderful and sent a warmth down his body. He leaned into it, stabling himself by placing his hand on Thranduil’s thigh. As the kiss grew more intense, he grew bolder. Running his hand up Thranduil’s thigh until he reached the elf’s prick. He grasped lightly, earning a moan in return. Thranduil stood, dragging Bard along with him. He dug his face into Bards neck, kissing up and down. Bard put his hand down Thranduil’s trousers and began stroking lightly, feeling the elf get hard in his grip. Bard felt himself throbbing, his body yearned for more and shivered at every touch.  
“Please” He moaned as Thranduil pulled him in closer.  
Thranduil groaned at the plea and began stripping Bard down. 

Bard sat on the edge of the table, legs slightly spread, and Thranduil made his way in-between, grinding against the bowman as they kissed.  
Thranduil stepped back, making Bard moan at the loss. The elf slowly disrobed, pulling off layer after layer until he stood completely bare.  
Bard flushed at the sight, completely tranced in the ethereal beings beauty. The elf had soft porcelain skin, with no scars or discolouration in sight. Bard was nothing like the elf. He was tanned, with scars and bruises covering his body, and a bloody bandage on his midline. All at once Bard felt inadequate, nothing compared to the vision that stood before him. But still he couldn’t help but reach out and pull close some of Thranduil’s hair, placing a kiss to the strands.  
Thranduil leaned in and stole Bard’s mouth once more. Taking hold of the bowmans waist and kissing with hunger. Bard grasped onto Thranduil’s hair as he rubbed their cocks together, Thranduil bucked in appreciation.  
In a swift motion, Bard was turned around and bent over the table. He looked back to see Thranduil stroll away, he pushed himself up-  
“Stay” A command from Thranduil’s lips and Bard did as he was told, swallowing thickly.

When the elven king returned his fingers were slick, and he entered the bowman’s body a finger at a time. Bard flinched at the intrusion, but Thranduil held him in place. Slowly, as the fingers crept in and out, the discomfort turned appealing, and Bard found himself pushing back into it. He raised himself onto his elbows and arched his back as Thranduil played with his prostate, he groaned and shot backwards to no avail.  
“More” Bard let out in heavy breaths.  
The fingers were removed and in place Thranduil’s cock at his entrance. It brushed over a few times causing moans from both of them. Before finally the tip entered, causing Bard to knuckle down and shut his eyes tight.  
Once Thranduil was all the way in, he halted. Draping himself over the bowman and placing kisses to the back of his neck. He set a slow pace, creeping out and thrusting back in. Each thrust made Bard cry out, louder and louder each time. Thranduil groaned and tucked his hair behind his ear, bending over Bard and supporting himself on the table.  
The pace turned fast and sweat fell from them both. Thranduil groaned and cursed in Bard’s ear, making the bowman turned on all the more. Bard felt his climax approaching and grasped hold of his own cock, stroking fast and moaning Thranduil’s name. As he came, Thranduil fucked even harder into him. Bard let out cries as his body tensed, all he could do was hold on as his orgasm overtook. Bard clenched as he came making Thranduil curse and fuck harder, before he approached his limit as well. Cumming inside Bard, skin slapping skin. He slowed his pace and they both breathed heavily for a while until Thranduil pulled out, making Bard wince. Bard turned around meaning to kiss the elf, but instead found his knees give away and he fell to the floor.  
Thranduil crouched down and kissed the mans lips, running his fingers across the mans body. Another flinch.  
The elf looked down to see Bards wrappings were dripping blood.  
Bard felt dizziness overcome him, the room began to spin and his face went pale. He collapsed onto the floor, Thranduil quickly capturing his head. 

The next morning, Bard awoke covered in beautiful linens in a soft grand bed, with an Elven king who stirred awake next to him. Thranduil rose from the bed, paying the man no mind, and went on to the next room. Bard lay there confused and flustered as he came to remember what happened the night before. He looked down at his chest and saw new bandages had been neatly wrapped around him. His heart leapt in his chest and he felt himself get flustered once more.  
He dressed and made his way into the next room of the tent where Thranduil stood, pouring a glass of wine.  
He handed it to the bowman saying nothing.  
Bard had blush across his face. He knew not what to do or say.  
“Thank you for bandaging me” He broke the silence  
Thranduil nodded and that was all, before some guards came in and started talking with their king in elvish.  
Bard felt suddenly like an unwelcome guest, watching Thranduil move to the table where they did such things the night before, and spread scrolls over it paying it no mind. He stood their silently gazing upon the elf before he realized he must check on his children. He took his leave whilst the king wasn’t looking.


	2. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard strains himself and must turn to the elven king for assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving writing this

The pitter patter of his children’s feet filled the hall. It was relatively emptied save a few souls. Sigrid and Bain were chasing Tilda around the empty room, laughing and teasing. Bard smiled, sitting on the broken dais. He sat there carefully, his back and bottom aching and his stomach in knots. The bandages now felt too tight and were piercing his skin.   
When he went to get more bandages, there were little left, they were needed for the injured left from the battle. Bard felt they are better left for those who really needed them. 

In the centre of town, many were gathered, looking to Bard for direction. Despite being inexperienced he commanded well- a natural leader.  
As he spoke his body ached, but he tried his best to remain strong. By the smiles on peoples faces it showed it was paying off. But there was one who could see right through.  
Approaching was Thranduil, as he walked the crowd dispersed and quieted. Bard took no notice, busy talking to a man about construction, when the man froze, and dismissed himself bowing. Bard turned to see Thranduil and his guards waiting for him.   
“Come bowman” He commanded.  
A couple women seemed to be concerned but Bard smiled comforting them.  
He followed the elven king back to his tent, the guards taking their positions just outside.

“Your wound troubles you still” The king spoke grabbing a basin of water

“It’s nothing i can’t take care of” Bard spoke smiling softly

“Remove your shirt” 

Bard’s wound looked worse than before, it was inflamed and bleeding still. Thranduil cleaned it turning the water red. He then put some ointment on it that Bard watched him make from scratch. It stung and made Bard flinch, but Thranduil’s hand on his hip held him still. The touch made Bard blush and turn his head, trying to distract himself from the breathtaking elf that sat in front of him.   
Thranduil finished wrapping new bandages around the man and looked up catching his gaze. “You are flustered”   
“Of course not” Bard refuted  
This caused a smile on the elf’s face, one Bard rarely saw and made his heart skip a beat.  
“Your skin is like fire, not just from this infection growing, and i can hear your heart beating in your chest” Those elven ears left Bard in awe, surprised at how well they hear.  
Thranduil stood, never breaking his gaze “I believe you crave me once more Bowman”

Bard blushed but could not break his stare.   
Thranduil brought his hand to the mans cheek, Bard closed his eyes savouring the feeling of his touch. “You are far too injured Bard, you must rest”   
He opened his eyes, annoyed. “You are playing games with me”

“Perhaps. But i do not lie” Thranduil walked away, wiping his hands of the blood that remained. “You are welcome to use my bed, I must examine your wound again soon” 

Bard pulled his shirt back on “Thank you for the generous offer, however theres work i must attend to” He bowed to the elven king and made his way out. Hoping the king didn’t see how affected he still was from his touch. 

...

Bard did not heed the elven kings warnings to rest, instead he felt he must work. There was no time for respite, there was rebuilding to be done and people to tend to. He worked helping haul rubble, repair walls and carry bodies. He directed people on their next things to do and showed more efficient ways to get them done. When night came, he could barely stand. He was used to such hard labor, but with his wound his entire body felt weak. He’s also had wounds before and he knew this one was worse. It was infected and bled every time he moved too fast. When the last of the work was done for the day, he made his way back to the hall.

The hall was made of pillars on each side, the ceiling stretched high and the glass was still mostly intact. It was one of the least damaged places in the city and where all the children and women were to sleep.   
“Da, are you okay?” Sigrid had a concerned look on her face. Bard was leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed when she approached.

“Yes I am fine, just a bit tired” He smiled  
Tilda ran up and gave her father a hug “Oof- My you’re getting stronger everyday” He laughed, when she dug her head into his belly it stung and pained his wound but he acted as though he was well, smiling down at her and hugging her tighter. “Time for bed”

Bard tried sleeping, tossing and turning next to his youngest who was fast asleep, but his wound began to burn and itch. He had no choice, he crept out of bed and made his way out of the hall.   
He walked to the kings tent and the guards did not so much as look at him.  
Situated on his throne, Thranduil sipped his glass of wine, reading a scroll until Bard walked in. He looked up and saw through Bard’s kind greeting immediately. Bard could barely stand, sweat ran down his face and his complexion pale.   
Thranduil was quick into action, placing his glass down and calling for medicines.  
Bard sat at the table, wincing in pain as he lowered himself. Thranduil was quick to return to his side, and Bard removed his shirt once again. His wound was more red and bruised then before, and only healing slightly. 

Once cleaned and dressed again, Thranduil scorned him for not resting, and Bard felt he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He stood, wobbling, intending to make his way back to his children. Thranduil sighed and brought him to the bed instead. Bard had no energy to argue, he fell into the pillows and shut his eyes, passing out immediately. 

Bard woke once again in the elven kings bed. He did not remember ever having taken off his boots, yet they were neatly placed next to the bed, as well as his shirt and coat folded at the end, his belt resting on a nearby table. Thranduil’s voice was heard from outside, Bard sat up, and the elf entered the tent. He came into the bedroom and walked right by the man, grabbing a bowl off the nightstand.   
Bard sat up, pain hitting him as he shifted. Thranduil sat next to him on the bed and lifted his wrappings, taking a handful of the medicine in his other hand and smearing it on the wound. 

He stood and cleaned his hands off “Your wound is only going to get worse if you do not stop straining yourself. You will remain here until i feel it is healed”

“I cannot i have people-“ 

“Then they may come here, there is enough of them to do the heavy lifting, you may rule them from here” Thranduil would not change his mind, and Bard knew not what would happen if he were to fight it. 

Men and woman flocked to the tent, seeking council from Bard and his commands, Thranduil seemed not phased by the added traffic and simply aided Bard when necessary. When Bard suggested he would help, Thranduil quickly shut him down, giving the men an alternative to get things done. Bard was annoyed and cooped up. But he also felt quite comfortable, and cared for by Thranduil. It had been a long time since there was someone worrying and caring for Bard’s health, it brought flutters in his chest at the thought. 

Bard remained in the elf’s company for 3 days, having Sigrid take care of her siblings and constantly checking up on them.   
“Your wound looks much better. The infection is gone, and new flesh had emerged.” Thranduil examined it closely, then brought out new bandages.  
“Aye, i feel a lot better as well. I must thank you for you hospitality.” 

Thranduil sat on his throne with Bard standing before him, as he finished the wrappings he looked up at the man “Do you?” He placed a kiss on the mans Navel. Making Bard blush. He reached down and ran his hand through the elf’s hair, bringing him upward.   
A kiss was placed on the elf’s lips, and was returned forthwith. Thranduil was delicate as he caressed Bard’s body, careful not to aggravate his wound.   
Bard was not so willing to be treated so softly. His kisses turned harsh, yearning for more. Bard kissed down Thranduil’s neck, and breathed in his scent, sending a shiver down his spine. Clothes quickly were discarded and Thranduil was pushed back onto his Throne. Bard straddled the elf, rubbing down against his cock. It was an uncomfortable position on the throne, but Bard was too lusting, craving more, he had no concern. Thranduil pulled a vial from the drawer next to him, and slicked inside of the man. Bard moaned and rocked down into his fingers.   
Bard took the vial and slicked Thranduil’s prick, eagerly rocking down onto it. Thranduil groaned and grabbed hold of Bard’s hips, pushing it in deeper. Bard rocked up and down, cursing and kissing the elf. His thighs shook and his body burned with pleasure. Thranduil grabbed hold of the mans length and began stroking rapidly, causing him to shudder and rock down harder, skin slapping skin.   
Bard came moaning Thranduil’s name, body tensing and muscles twitching. His orgasm was one of the hardest he’d ever had. It took everything for him to stay positioned as Thranduil fucked into him.   
Thranduil came inside the bowman, biting his neck as he groaned. Bard felt the cum leak from him, and groaned as he pulled out. Bard collapsed into Thranduil’s chest, heaving in unison.   
His leg fell off the throne and Thranduil caught him before the rest of him fell aswell. They kissed slowly, savouring the feeling, and Bard could feel a warmth growing in his chest. A smile formed on his face as he looked deep into the elven kings eyes. Thranduil pulling him in for more.


	3. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard is crowned King of Dale, and Thranduil is watching him intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make these chapters longer but im failing.

Bard had been quite fearless as of late, doing things he wouldn’t dare normally. He woke once again next to an Elven king; Thranduil’s bright blonde hair draping over him. Bard could still hardly believe the sight. A beautiful creature like him was giving himself to Bard, it was too much to be true. Bard hasn’t felt this content since before his wife passed, and he feared it. He never thought he could feel this way again, and now that he does, he knows it won’t last. 

Thranduil watched the man as he dressed. He took note of every scar on the mans body, each line from his tan, the muscles as they flexed and his hair as it brushed by his face. There were times when one should advert their eyes, but Thranduil couldn’t ever find it with him. He never wanted another to see Bard as he does, or touch him the same. He clenched his fists and rose from the bed, creeping behind Bard and wrapping his arms around. He placed kisses on his neck, and the moan Bard let out set a fire within. 

...

“You will be king of this city Bard, you nearly are already” He strode across the room, joining Bard at the table

“There must be someone better for the job, someone else who could take my place” Thranduil raised a brow, and Bard realized he could think of not a soul. He didn’t believe he was best, simply he didn’t know who could do it better. Bard grunted and shifted in his seat.   
“Drink” Thranduil directed, handing him some wine.

It would be two more days before the people would name him King, he was not entirely comfortable with the position, but his children often reassured him.  
Bard found himself often returning to Thranduil’s tent, for council among other things.

“Ah!” He yelped as Thranduil took his nipple in his mouth, biting softly. He teased at Bards ass and stroked the man softly with slicked hands. Bard kneel on the bed, upright as Thranduil lowered himself to meet Bard’s length, and engulfing it in his mouth. He moaned and bucked forward into the warmth, and brought his hand down to rub his tip on Thranduil’s tongue- their eyes locked on eachother.   
Bard grabbed hold of Thranduil’s hair and thrust into his mouth, before cumming down his throat, holding his head there, Thranduil softly gagged.   
Thranduil released Bard from his mouth, licking softly at the tip, causing Bard to flinch at the sensitivity. They fell into the bed and shared passionate kisses, Bard’s desire drove him as he brought his hand down and pressed against Thranduil’s entrance, a moan falling from the elf’s mouth. He played slowly with it, rubbing and pushing in. Thranduil arched his back and pushed into it, cursing in elven. Finally, he had enough and turned his back to Bard, grasping his cock and bringing it to his ass.   
“Fuck me” Thranduil panted  
Bard blushed and smiled, slicking his cock and pushing it into the elven king. He stopped at the base and Thranduil pushed back into it, ready for more.   
Bard thrust in and out of him, cherishing every cry from Thranduil’s lips. He moved on top of him, fucking him into the bed. Thranduil’s hands dug into the sheets, his head turned looking back at Bard. Bard leaned down and pushed in deeper, causing a choked out groan from Thranduil. Sweat poured down the man as he approached his limit. 

Thranduil met every thrust pushing back hard “More” He ordered  
Bard set a harder pace, loud and exhausting. Thranduil’s moans grew louder and he pushed himself onto all fours, slamming back into Bard as hard as he could. Until finally he came, throwing his head back and groaning, his body shivering in his orgasm.  
It sent Bard over the edge, he shot inside Thranduil and continued pumping slower and slower until his body relaxed and he could no longer keep vertical. They both fell into eachother on the bed, panting and shaking slightly. Bard found his hand rubbing Thranduil’s abdomen, wanting to feel his skin a while longer.

...

The Coronation was held in the same hall his children slept, now decorated and embellished for the ceremony.  
“All Hail King Bard!” They chanted, a heavy crown placed upon his head. He looked over and saw his children clapping and he smiled at them. He felt slightly proud to have achieved this, hoping it will bring a better life to his children.

“A gift from our land to yours” Thranduil held a necklace made of grand jewels, green and sparkling in the light. Onlookers from across the room looked in awe as it was presented, captured by its magnificence.   
“I cannot possibly except something like this” Bard waved his hand nervously,

“Of course you can, with gratitude” Thranduil insisted, no emotion in his voice.   
“Thank you” Bard said bowing slightly, and the elven king returned it, making Bard sheepish. 

Thranduil stayed a bit longer, simply watching the bowman, sitting next to him on the dais. The celebration was in full and Bard was constantly being congratulated and spoken with. Thranduil simply eyed him, studying his every move. Watching the sweat trickle down his neck, and his hair as it was brushed back. 

Bard felt those eyes on him, and they made him all the more nervous. He grew uneasy from the gaze, frazzled as he spoke, uncertain of what he said. The night went by quickly in his haze of being nonplussed. 

When the night drew slowly into morning, it finally went quiet, and Bard knew where he must go.  
When he arrived in Thranduil’s tent, he was driven and angry. Thranduil had a fire in his eyes when he saw this. Bard had been seduced completely, turned on and ready for hours on end but could not escape the crowd. He yearned for Thranduil’s touch. Thranduil quickly obliged. Kissing the man ferociously and tearing him down bare. He settled the man onto the bed, then slowly began removing his own clothes. His robe, his under robes, layers of clothes that drove Bard mad. Until he could take it no more and leapt from the bed nearly ripping the clothes from Thranduil’s body.

Thranduil rode on top of him groaning and swearing loudly. All Bard could do was hold on and be entranced by this lovely elf on top of him. He called out Bard’s name as he came, pushing hard to the base.   
Bard took hold of his own cock but was thwarted by Thranduil, who instead took it in his mouth and sucked his orgasm from his body.   
Bard felt heavenly, as he lay there with Thranduil, completely untroubled.   
Thranduil savoured every moment, breathing in the mans scent. Caressing his body softly, and memorizing each part. 

In the early morning, Bard arose having had a good nights sleep-something he seldom had before. Thranduil left him a bath and Bard happily partook in it.   
The day was long, work and trades been arranged. Rebuilding and new builds having to be done, he was content though. He smiled as he saw his children running with others through the streets, laughing and playing innocently. Like many nights, he went in search of the elf that made his heart jump in his chest, but where his tent should like, left nothing. There were no guards, no elves anywhere to be found. 

“What happened to the elves?” He asked a passing man,  
“They left back to Mirkwood i heard” 

Bard swallowed thickly, and a pain settled in his chest.


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard is distraught from having been left, and unsure when Thranduil finally returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? idk. Leave a kudos if u like it then maybe ill make more if i feel like ppl want more

Summer was turning to fall, there weren’t many trees in Dale, but there were cold gusts of wind and farm land that had gone bad on the outskirts. Winter would be especially difficult for this newly retaken city, and Bard was still making agreements with other peoples to help feed his when all freezes over.  
On this night, like many others, Bard wanders the streets. His path was lit only by the moonlight.A shiver runs up his spine as a cool breeze hits some bare skin. The only sounds are his foot steps, and a sudden loneliness envelops him. It makes him feel sickly, his body uneasy. His heart begins to drum hard in his chest. To be left like this, used and discarded, felt worse every night. He wished he had never met the elven king, then he wouldn’t have to feel this way.

Night after night he could get no rest. It had been 3 months since his coronation and he had heard nothing from Thranduil. He was angry at first, but the constant business of running a city kept him tame, at least during the days. Every night since then he’s been tossing and turning in bed worse than ever before. His body yearned for more, and the relief he gave himself was short lived and not at all satisfactory in comparison to what he had experienced with Thranduil.  
He quickly found himself constantly irritated. He snapped at his people, at his children, he didn’t like what he was becoming. Talks began to spread that becoming king had changed him. He was stressed nearly to his limit. 

...

Thranduil found himself strolling the long hallways during the nights, touring areas he doesn’t often go. He drank until he could not keep his eyes open often; otherwise he lay awake, thinking of the bowman. Imagining the touch of his skin, and the long black waves of hair. He craved the scent of that man, and to have him once again. Once he felt tiredness approach, he made his way back into his chambers. He slipped into bed, and for a moment, he felt his body give way to rest. A memory of lust and hunger began roaring in his mind, betraying him and giving way to more sinful thoughts. Thoughts of Bard’s lips, his seductive eyes, the muscles in his back. Every part he took the time to memorize was starting to blur in his mind. He wished it to stay just a bit longer. His hand grabbed hold, and stroked himself gently- he was not one to masturbate, but at this point he had no choice. He needed to calm his body, that was heated like an oven from the memories of the dragon slayer. He came hard, Bard’s name escaping his lips.

..

The elven king had to leave, he had to return to his kingdom. Bard knew this, but the hurt lingered, sending aches into his body and thorns into his skin. He got lost in his own thoughts too often, asking people to repeat themselves, or accidentally cutting himself while cooking. He became clumsy and ill tempered, cursing himself for his mistakes.  
Another quiet night, he sat outside peering into the darkness, a hollowness had settled into his chest, one he had become accustomed to after the passing of his wife, and now exacerbated when Thranduil left. He did not think of anything in particular. In fact his mind remained emptied, simply soaking in the moonlight.  
The sound of hooves disrupted his solitude,  
“King Bard of Dale”  
Bard looked up to see an elf, with long black hair, holding out a letter for him.  
As the elf strode back off into the darkness he couldn’t help but wonder how he knew where he was. The only person who knew of this place would have been Thranduil. His heart sank. He looked the letter over, nothing was written on the envelope, save a wax seal with a crest on it.  
He tucked it into his coat and made his way inside. In his bed, he could not sleep, he found himself staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the letter could say. He wished he did not want so much from the elven king but he did, and it seethed his innards shaking them up and making him feel sick. Finally, to put his mind to rest, he sat up and took the letter from his nightstand, ripping it open.  
“King Bard,”  
Bard was not accustomed to Thranduil’s handwriting, it was quite elegant and difficult to read.  
What he understood from the letter was Thranduil was expecting his presence, for diplomatic matters. Something to do with trades having to be agreed upon. Bard sighed, and ached in the deepest parts of his body. He wished not to have to see the elf again, he knew it would only bring him more pain.

Bard decided against going. He couldn’t bare having to see Thranduil again. He sent a representative in his place. Two weeks had gone by and he heard nothing, so he felt it was taken care of. He sit at a desk in his drawing room when his daughters ran through the doors.

“Da! There’s elves outside!” Tilda exclaimed  
Bard raised a brow, looking at his oldest who confirmed her statement.  
He swallowed thickly and stood from his desk, straightening himself and gathering his composure. 

Out in the town centre held dozens of elven guards, and a grand elk in the centre. Bard’s hands trembled. 

“They would not even see me, my king” The man he sent in his place bowed as he explained.

Bard wove his hand and made his way to the elves. Inside the main hall, there was a beautiful elf sitting on the throne stationed there.  
Bard kept his composure, “I’m not accustomed to elven kings dropping in unexpectedly, what do i owe the pleasure?” he spoke in a unwavering tone, if you looked at him you would not be able to see the true panic that had settled in his core.  
“I sent for you, and you failed to show” Thranduil’s deep voice echoed in the hall and made Bards heart thump. “So i was forced to come to you” 

Bard approached slowly “There was nothing i needed to see to personally, if-“  
“But there is” Thranduil rose from the throne striding up to Bard, making him take a step back. 

Bard swallowed thickly, the elf was just a stride away from him. He had almost forgotten how perfect he was in person. Thranduil took his breath away just being in his presence once more.  
Thranduil stepped forward, caressing the mans cheek gently, before placing a kiss on his lips. Bard felt his knees grow weak, and a dizziness overcome him.  
Bard pushed Thranduil away, and stumbled sideways. The last thing he felt was his head hit the floor.

...

Bard woke in his chambers, sighing at the dream. He tried to sit up but as he did he became light headed  
“Stay” A deep voice pierced his heart, sending it into a race.

“What has happened?” Bard spoke raggedly

Thranduil sat on a chair next to him and sipped his glass of wine “You fainted dear bowman” Thranduil smiled

Bard sighed and laid back into the bed “I- I have not been sleeping much lately” 

“You never have, that i can recall” Thranduil watched him intently, then sighed placing his glass down “You do not owe me an explanation”.

“Why did you not tell me you were to leave the next day” Bard did not look the elf in the eyes, simply waited for his response, ready to be hurt.

Thranduil sighed once again, sitting back in his seat and crossing his legs “Many reasons, i suppose i did not want to ruin your coronation” Bard laughed, Thranduil smiled in return “I did not feel our, relationship, could go anywhere. And that i should leave you behind.”

“Then why are you here?” Bard met his gaze, and saw something lit in the elf’s eyes

“Because i could not go on without you”

Bard’s chest fluttered, and his cheeks flushed. He tried to sit up once more, but a pain in his back stopped him. Thranduil reached to his aid  
“I seem to be making a living of taking care of you, Dragon slayer” Bard chuckled

“When you left, i felt empty. Every night without end my mind would tell me to go to you as i did so many times before, but you were not there, so i could not sleep” 

“Your daughter has told me that she does not believe you’ve slept in multiple nights, you cannot carry on like this” Thranduil frowned and took hold of Bard’s hand, he closed his eyes and placed a kiss upon it. 

Bard took back his hand, he was unsure. Unsure of himself, of Thranduil. He had lots of years behind him but nothing to prepare him to love an elven king.  
Thranduil went to back away, but Bard pulled him back in, stealing a kiss. Bard opened his mouth and turned hit harder, but Thranduil stopped him. “Sleep Meleth-nîn”.

...

Three days Bard spent in respite, sleeping and eating, taking short strolls. His children visiting often and laughing and playing games with him.  
Thranduil stayed by his side, no complaints ushered. When Tilda hopped on his lap he was kind; Bard expected something else honestly, but recalled he did have a son of his own.  
He slept through each night, until today. He woke feeling completely rested, but the moon was high in the sky. He crept out of bed and made his way down the corridor to where Thranduil lye.  
“You are not quiet on your feet” He hummed from the comfort of bed.  
Bard approached and sat next to him, leaning down and stealing a kiss. It turned ferocious, Thranduil prying at the mans clothes and pulling them off. Bard was no better, his hands fumbled and caressed each part of Thranduil’s skin he could find. When bare they halted, Bard was on all fours over top of Thranduil panting, taking in the sight of eachothers bodies. Bard pressed his face into Thranduil’s neck, breathing in his scent, before kissing gently up and down. Verbal queues were not needed, they felt eachothers need and returned if whole heartedly. Bard rock down onto Thranduil, groaning as he slid his bottom back and forth across the elf’s length. The room was pitch black, save the moonlight which illuminated Bard’s figure, Thranduil felt speechless, only wanting more. He grabbed hold of Bard’s hips and sat upward, licking the mans chest and taking a nipple in his mouth. Bard took the vial he had brought and slicked his entrance, and Thranduil joined, pushing his fingers inside Bard, and rubbing against his sweet spot. He savoured every moan, every twitch of Bard’s muscles and watched his face as he came undone. Thranduil could take it no more, needing Bard once again, he pressed his cock to Bard’s ass, he mean’t to ease in lightly. But Bard pushed down hard, both groaning at the sudden feeling. Bard pushed down until he reached the base, then rocked his hips lightly to feel it press inside himself. Thranduil wrapped his arms around Bard, hugging almost, and eased the man upwards. Bard was quick to shove back down, choking out. He set a quick pace, moaning and grasping Thranduil’s hair. They kissed as he rocked up and down, tongues lightly touching.  
Bard wanted it to last forever. He wanted Thranduil till his last days. He could not bare to see him go again. He rocked down harder, grasping tighter.  
“Ah- Thrand” Bard huffed out,  
Thranduil felt himself losing control, he couldn’t hold back he needed to take this man and rip him apart, bring him down to a writhing mess at his touch. He needed it all.  
Thranduil pushed Bard down into the bed, spreading his legs and fitting himself inbetween, he set a rough, vigorous pace. Fucking into Bard deep, making him groan and beg for his release. Thranduil dug his nails into Bard’s hip and called out his name, he could hold on no more watching the man beneath him, he shot into Bard, bucking hard and sending Bard over the edge. As Bard began to cum, Thranduil gripped his cock and stroked the man intensely, making him squirm and arch his back. He came squirting onto his own chest, and Thranduil was quick to lick it all up. Rolling his tongue on the tip of Bard’s cock. Bard caught his gaze and groaned, digging into the sheets.  
Bard’s body slowly released his tensed muscles, relaxing as his chest heaved. Thranduil kissed along the mans inner thighs, ready for more.


End file.
